Easter Sunday
by littleoases
Summary: Brittany visits Santana on Easter Sunday morning. Season 3 Brittana.


Apr 7, 2012 8:46 PM

_What time are you going to mass tomorrow?_

_Sunrise service…dad's on-call the rest of the day. When are you guys going?_

_So what time is that? Were going to a 9:15_

_It's at 6:30 am..shoot me in the fucking face_

_That's disgusting_

_I know_

_Can I come see you after my service is over? I made you an Easter basket :-)_

_Why are you so cute? Yes, please come see me. I want to see my favorite person in the world on Easter Sunday :)_

_Okay good :-)_

...

Apr 8, 2012 5:24 AM

_Let me be the first to wish you a HOPPY Easter! Haha. Oh god I think I'm punch-drunk. _

...

Apr 8, 2012 8:48 AM

_You are such a dork :-) Happy Easter cutiepants see you soon_

...

Sunday mornings are Brittany's favorite time to drive to Santana's house. It's always beautiful, quiet. She plays the Alt-Rock station, the one that boasts an "Acoustic Sunrise" Sunday program, while she sips coffee and thinks about how adorable Santana will look when Brittany sneaks into her room and crawls into her bed to wake her up.

This Sunday's different, though, in the way that Easter Sunday is always different: it's delicate, fragile, full of pinks and yellows and the actual promise of spring. It means Brittany's wearing a pretty pastel-colored dress and her hair's starting to reflect the sun far more than it ever did in the winter.

Mrs. Lopez is hunched over the kitchen counter when she knocks on the door and walks inside. "Oh! Brittany!" she says, with genuine delight. "Happy Easter, sweetie!"

"Happy Easter," Brittany says, shutting the door quietly and crossing to the counter to hug her.

"Aw, and look at this Easter basket," Mrs. Lopez says. "Show me."

Brittany shows her the colorful candy and other goodies scattered around the basket. Mrs. Lopez smiles in a peculiar way-like she wouldn't have ever thought to include some of these treats for Santana, but she's glad to see Brittany thought to do so.

"She'll love it, Brittany."

Brittany grins. "Thanks."

Santana's house smells like Easter flowers, like gorgeous lilies and hyacinths. Mrs. Lopez has always loved Easter flowers and Brittany has always loved Santana's house on Easter. She didn't realize how much she missed it last year until now.

"I think Santana's still passed out in her room," Mrs. Lopez says. "She went right up to bed when we got back from Mass this morning."

"Think it's still too early to wake her?"

Mrs. Lopez laughs. "Hardly. And the Good Lord knows she'd much rather wake up to you than me."

…

Brittany kicks off her sandals and walks quietly up the wooden stairs, past the ornate Crucifix and decorative ceiling. The Easter basket dangles off her left arm, cutting into her skin, and she can't wait to give it to Santana. She steps into her room and pads across the carpet to her bed. All she can see of Santana is a mess of dark hair facing away from her. A silky purple dress lies strewn across the foot of the bed.

Brittany sets the basket on the floor and climbs into Santana's bed. Santana's so out of it that she doesn't stir when Brittany wraps herself around her and cuddles her. She's breathing deeply, wearing nothing but one of Brittany's old family reunion t-shirts.

Brittany strokes her hair back across her forehead. "Santana," she coos. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Santana makes a noncommittal noise.

"Come on, San. Don't you want your Easter basket?"

"I can't," Santana mumbles.

"What?"

"I'm…not allowed to."

Brittany laughs against her neck. "Why not?"

"I'm in detention," Santana breathes.

Brittany bursts out laughing at that. The force of it must wake Santana up more effectively, because she turns suddenly in Brittany's arms and looks at her in great surprise.

"Oh," she says, blinking fast. "Hi."

"Well hi," Brittany laughs.

Santana sighs and rolls over so that she can curl into Brittany's body. "Was dreaming."

"I see that."

"'M so tired."

"You were up early," Brittany says gently.

"Mmhmm."

"Well...happy Easter, my little Easter bunny."

Santana snuggles further into her chest. Brittany breathes in her freshly-washed hair. "Happy Easter," Santana sighs.

Brittany resumes stroking her hair. She tugs gently on the wisps of hair on Santana's temple-the ones Santana hates, but Brittany loves-and then drags her fingers across Santana's scalp and down the back of her head. Santana's breathing deeply again, entirely at peace in Brittany's embrace. Brittany lets her sleep for another ten minutes while she holds her and strokes her hair.

"Santana," she tries again. "Come on, baby."

Santana groans and burrows further into Brittany's neck. "Tell me how your service was," she mumbles.

Brittany runs her fingers across Santana's back now, scratching lightly through her t-shirt. "It was crowded. And Ashley kept saying she was going to throw up."

"Why?"

"She ate like three-quarters of her chocolate bunny before we left."

"Typical Ash."

"She kept making all these whiny noises under her breath all throughout the service. And Mom kept getting mad at me 'cause I was making throw-up references."

"Like?"

"I kept talking about the scene in Matilda where the fat kid barfs up the chocolate cake."

Santana snorts. "You're bad."

"You should've seen the look on Ash's face."

Santana raises her head, looks sleepily at Brittany. "I'm dating a sadist."

Brittany frowns. "I'm not Jewish."

"Sadist, not Seder. A sadist is somebody who likes to watch others be in pain."

Brittany smiles. "So like Coach Sylvester."

"Exactly," Santana says. She smiles, close-mouthed but giddy, and Brittany experiences that familiar swelling in her chest, the one that only Santana can cause.

"Easter kiss," Brittany whispers.

"Mm?"

"Easter kiss." She places her hand at the back of Santana's neck and pulls her closer, giving her a gentle kiss. Santana can't even return the kiss properly because she's smiling so big.

"Did you smell all the flowers downstairs?" Santana asks, her voice somewhere between a whisper and her normal volume.

Brittany grins. "Yeah. They smell amazing."

"I told my mom how much you love them, so she bought a few extra lilies this year."

"I love your mom."

Santana ducks forward and kisses the tip of her nose. "I love you."

Brittany smiles. "Okay, come on, Easter basket time. Get your cute little butt out of this bed."

Santana pulls the covers back, revealing her bare legs and feet, and scoots off her bed, suddenly full of energy. "Britty!" she gasps. "Look at this!"

Brittany sits on the floor next to her and watches her sift through the basket with the enthusiasm of a little girl.

"Where did you get this?" Santana asks, holding the _Jetsons: The Movie_ DVD in her hands. "Holy sweet shit! I haven't seen this since I was, like, five!"

"Did you know there's this thing called ?" Brittany teases. "I always thought it was a river tour company, but turns out they sell all the weird stuff you love."

Santana's eyes go soft. "How'd you know I'd want this?"

"What, you think I don't know my own girlfriend? Besides, we needed some fresh stuff for our movie nights. This Friday, it's you, me, and the Jetsons. Don't make any other plans."

"I won't," Santana promises. She clutches the DVD against her chest. "Britt, I love it."

Brittany laughs. "I'm so glad, San, but I got you some other stuff, too."

Santana smiles and sets the DVD down reverently. She picks up the stuffed chicken in the basket and looks at Brittany, her eyebrows raised.

"Because you like chicks," Brittany says with a straight face, and Santana barks out a laugh.

"I should've anticipated that one."

"Yeah," Brittany agrees, bumping her shoulder. Santana drops her chin to Brittany's shoulder and rests it there for the briefest of seconds, then kisses the freckles there before she sits up.

"Little Chick needs a name," she says.

Brittany considers. "What's the female form of Jesus?"

"I don't think there is one. Plus…kinda weird."

"Hm. Maybe some other Easter reference then."

"Maybe I'll just call her Easter chick."

"Maybe I'll just call you Cute."

"Maybe I'll call you a flirt."

"Fine by me," Brittany laughs. "Now get back to your candy!"

Santana grins, as happy as Brittany's ever seen her, and returns her attention to the Easter basket. She sifts through the chocolate and candy, looking up after every few items she digs through with a grateful, disbelieving smile on her face-_Why are you so amazing?_-and Brittany feels absolutely free and giddy and light all over.

"So I have one condition for the candy," she tells Santana.

"Uh-huh?"

"I want to put some of the Peeps in the microwave. I hear they blow up. But we should, like, probably wait until your parents aren't home."

"It's a date," Santana grins. She unwraps a chocolate bunny and starts to eat it without preamble, biting its ears and licking the chocolate off her fingers. Brittany steals some jelly beans and pops them into her mouth one by one, leaning back against Santana's bed and watching her.

"Happy Easter, Britt," Santana says around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Happy Easter, San."

They lean forward to kiss, chocolate mixing with jelly beans, and now Brittany realizes why this Easter Sunday feels different from any before.


End file.
